


I'm Home

by KrysImeteriHikari



Series: Arc V Anniversary Works [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Parents, Gen, Out of Character, Parent-Child Relationship, implied Jack/Carly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysImeteriHikari/pseuds/KrysImeteriHikari
Summary: “…The teacher had us draw pictures of our families.” Something innocent enough. She even showed him the picture, quite good for a five-year-old. It showed her holding hands with Carly and himself, a camera in Carly’s other hand, while his D-Wheel and Red Dragon Archfiend (he thinks) was at his other side. She even drew him in his old white and purple racing outfit with his helmet on. Yet, so far, he couldn’t see what was upsetting her so much.“And then, everyone took turns talking about their families. I talked about how Mommy’s a reporter, and that you’re a Turbo Duelist.” Though she never did specifically say his name, because why would she call her Daddy anything other than Daddy, from her picture, it was probably pretty obvious who her Daddy was.“But… no one believed me. They laughed at me and said I was lying. But, I wasn’t lying, Daddy!”So… that’s what the problem was, something as simple as that.Well, there was a simple solution to that.-------Rin's dad is the famous Turbo Duelist Jack Atlas! Too bad no one believes her.Well, Jack isn't going to stand for that.Part of tumblr's Arc V Anniversary Event in 2015
Relationships: Jack Atlas (Arc V) & Rin
Series: Arc V Anniversary Works [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602229
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt, I played around with the idea of Rin being Jack's daughter, since I don't believe she had been established as a character when this piece was written. I'd also like to place this closer to 5Ds canon Jack rather than Arc V canon Jack. Because reasons.

“Guess whose home after her first day of school? Ahh, Rin! Don’t forget to take off your shoes and hat, honey!” A woman’s voice sounded from the front door as it opened and closed, causing Jack to look up from the newspaper he was reading. What he didn’t expect was a small blonde head popping up under his arm, hiding her face in his side. Rin often did that when something had upset her, always going to Daddy to hide behind. She had been doing plenty of it that morning, clinging to his leg as he had taken her to school, in disguise of course. It probably would have frayed Rin’s fragile nerves if people were coming up to them excitedly, since…

Well, her daddy is Jack Atlas. THE Jack Atlas. The King! What more was needed to be said?

Jack had been sorry that he couldn’t stay with his little girl, to help her through her first day of kindergarten, but it simply wasn’t done. He couldn’t promise that he would be there to pick her up either, since he had a press conference that day, so there was no guarantee he would be there on time to take her home.

But, what he did promise her was, if someone so much as made her cry or even the tiniest bit upset, that he would personally meet with that person and have a few choice words with them. Or probably duel them until they cried instead. Whichever idea he would fancy more at the time. He might even bring in Uncle Yuusei and Uncle Crow along if he wasn’t enough to get the message across when Rin asked. She seemed to feel better after that. With her Daddy, Uncle Yuusei, and Uncle Crow teaming up together, no one stood a chance, in her eyes.

So, with that thought in mind, Jack put his paper aside and sat his daughter properly on his lap, his hands engulfing her tiny shoulders as he tried to look her in the eye.

“…Tell me who I have to duel, Rin. All I need is a name.” No asking how her day went, not what she did or anything. He just got straight to the heart of the matter. Rin had been upset, and that’s all he needed to know, other than the punk’s name that upset her. Did they pull her hair, tease her, take her lunch, trip her? All Jack needed was a name and a reason and he was off.

“N-no one, Daddy.” she responded, finally looking him in the eyes, just how Jack liked to talk to her.

“You sure?”

“…Yeah.”

Jack didn’t like that hesitation and he made a face to show his displeasure. Rin looked down again.

“…Tell me what happened, Rin. I can’t help if I don’t know what’s wrong.”

The girl hesitated again, her hands clenching the edges of her skirt, biting her lip. What was upsetting his little kindergartener this much?

“…The teacher had us draw pictures of our families.” Something innocent enough. She even showed him the picture, quite good for a five-year-old. It showed her holding hands with Carly and himself, a camera in Carly’s other hand, while his D-Wheel and Red Dragon Archfiend (he thinks) was at his other side. She even drew him in his old white and purple racing outfit with his helmet on. Yet, so far, he couldn’t see what was upsetting her so much.

“And then, everyone took turns talking about their families. I talked about how Mommy’s a reporter, and that you’re a Turbo Duelist.” Though she never did specifically say his name, because why would she call her Daddy anything other than Daddy, from her picture, it was probably pretty obvious who her Daddy was.

“But… no one believed me. They laughed at me and said I was lying. But, I wasn’t lying, Daddy!”

So… that’s what the problem was, something as simple as that.

Well, there was a simple solution to that. Something that he was going to remedy the very next morning. People not believing his little girl when she says her Daddy was Jack Atlas? Well, he’ll see about that. He rubbed his thumbs under the little girl’s eyes, wiping away her tears. No one calls his little girl a liar and gets away with it.

“…Someone did believe me though.” Rin said, sniffling and wiping her nose on her sleeve. “A boy that was sitting next to me in class. His name is Yuugo.”

“Fusion?” Jack questioned, thinking that was an odd sort of name for a kid.

“No, Daddy! Yuugo! His name is Yuugo! Teacher got it wrong in class too. Yuugo was mad and yelled when people got his name wrong. People laughed at him, too.” She knew the feeling. She didn’t like being laughed at either.

“He asked all kinds of questions, even sat next to me during lunch and nap time. We even traded snacks and rode down the big slide together! He was so nice, Daddy.”

For a moment there, he sincerely hoped that his little five-year-old was developing a crush so soon. Like hell he was going to allow his five-year-old to start dating this early.

“He certainly sounds nice, Rin.” She seems to have perked up and seems to have had a good time at school otherwise. She was even more excited to tell him about her day, as she usually did when she was happy.

—-

Early the next morning, Rin awoke to a hand gently shaking her. It wasn’t her mom’s hand, that much she knew. Matter of fact, it felt soft, yes, but it was soft in the way leather was. She opened her eyes sleepily to see her dad standing over her bed, in his racing outfit and his helmet in his other hand. What was Daddy doing so early dressed like that? Did he have a Duel this morning?

“Hurry up and get dressed, Rin. We’ll get breakfast on the way, but be sure to be quiet.”

Rin rubbed a sleepy eye, yawned, but crawled out of bed, doing as Daddy says and grabbed her clothes. Wasn’t today supposed to be her second day of school? And what’s this about being quiet

She sleepily got dressed, putting on her jacket, hat, and shoes at the door. Jack was gently ushering her to the door and into the car as she yawned and rubbed her eyes again.

“Where are we going so early, Daddy? I thought Mommy was taking me to school today since you did it yesterday.”

“Change of plans today, Rin. I’m taking you to school today again.”

“…But it’s so early,” She said sleepily and yawned for the third time, “the sun’s not even up yet…”

“We have some places to stop by first. Go back to sleep if you want to. We’ll be there by the time you wake up again.”

Rin didn’t question him, simply closed her eyes as her Daddy did his best to back out quietly in the car, and fell back asleep. She only woke up again when she heard her Dad’s voice talking to the person at a drive-thru window, ordering a kid’s breakfast and an adult one for him. He pulled over the car when they got their food and ate quietly, still not telling Rin why he woke her up so early, why he was in his Duel Runner outfit, or where they were going. With a sip of his coffee, he continued on with the mysterious journey, soon arriving at a very, very familiar place.

It was the garage that kept his Duel Runner. He certainly couldn’t keep it at home, they didn’t have enough room for it. But Rin was always happy to see her Dad’s Duel Runner, always shiny and cool each and every time she looked at it. She even ran towards it when he opened the garage door, giggling happily.

“Rin,” Jack started, walking towards his daughter and his Duel Runner, kneeling down to her level. “I’m going to ask you to do a favor for me. A really big favor, okay?”

The girl looked up at him with bit, innocent eyes.

“What is it, Daddy?”

He then pulled something from behind his back, a small pink and white Duel Runner helmet. Rin’s eyes lit up like magic at the helmet. Was he really going to-?

“I’m going to ask you… to keep this a secret from Mommy. Can you do that?” He was already putting the helmet on her head and tightening the straps for her without even waiting for an answer.

“Why can’t I tell Mommy about this?” An innocent enough question.

“…Let’s just say that Mommy isn’t going to like what I’m about to do.” He then put on his own helmet, his glass visor coming down with the touch of a button. He then picked up the small girl in his arms, walking towards his Duel Runner.

“What are you going to do, Daddy?”

“…Something that I’m going to get yelled at later about, I’m sure.” He sat down on his Duel Runner, setting Rin onto his lap, keeping her comfortably between his legs. The rest seemed to make itself clear when he started up his Duel Runner, the engine roaring to life. Here’s to hoping that Security doesn’t catch him. Was it legal to have a five-year-old riding on a Duel Runner with no seat belt or any sort of restraint what so ever, just a helmet on her head? Probably not. Did it matter to someone like Jack Atlas? Definitely not. He was being a lot more careful with his driving and tricks than he usually was now that Rin was riding with him, because like hell he was going to allow his little girl to get hurt on his Duel Runner. And, really, who was he to say no when she was giggling and laughing so loudly at going so fast on her Daddy’s Duel Runner, her hair flying in the wind as she held onto his arms. This day just became the best day of her young life!

—-

It didn’t take very long to reach the small school that Jack had gone to yesterday. It was practically easy to find now. And a secret part of him was glad that everyone could hear his Duel Runner coming, mixing in with the excited squeals of the little girl on his lap. He finally pulled over to stop in front of the school, stopping the Duel Runner’s engine and taking off his helmet.

Everyone around them seemed to be too stunned to speak. Not only had someone just pulled up on a Duel Runner with a five-year-old sitting on it, but it was none other than Jack Atlas, the King, that had pulled up on his Duel Runner with the little girl on his seat.

“That was so cool, Daddy!” She shouted excitedly as she hopped down from the Runner, Jack soon joining her to help her take off the helmet. “Can we do it again!?”

“When you’re older, Rin.” Jack took her helmet off and started to fix her hair. It was her first case of helmet hair, after all.

“Aww, but Daddy…” Rin whined.

“Oi! Rin-chan!” A high-pitched voice called out, a small boy running towards them. That must be her new friend, Fusion, or whatever.

“Yuugo!” Rin called out excitedly, waving to him, “Guess what I just did!”

The young boy, Yuugo, stopped in his tracks when he spotted the very familiar Duel Runner, something that before he had only seen on TV. To see it in real life, and up so close…

Well, starstruck would be putting it lightly.

The starstruck look seemed to be permanently stuck on his face when he saw the man beside Rin that was fixing her uniform. Jack was used to those kinds of looks, and just ignored the boy as he finished fixing up Rin, the girl running towards her friend once he was done. The boy, however, was still starstruck and continued to stare at Jack, even as he stood up to his full height.

Wow, Jack Atlas was a lot taller in real life than he was on TV.

But, after a moment, the boy finally remembered his manners and stood with his legs spread apart, trying to stand with confidence like Jack, but it was kind of hard to do when he was more than quite a few heads shorter than Jack, and was, alas, still five years old.

“Mr. Rin-chan’s Dad… er, I mean, Mr. Jack Atlas, sir!” He loudly exclaimed, his nerves clearing getting to him, but he wasn’t about to give up just yet. He pointed up at Jack, furrowing his eyebrows the best he could.

“M-My name is Yuugo, Mr. Jack Atlas, sir! I may not look it, but I’m going to be the greatest Turbo Duelist in the world, no the entire universe, and don’t you forget it!”

It took a lot for Jack to keep from rolling his eyes. It wasn’t the first time he’s heard that from many a stranger and this time certainly wouldn’t be the last. Still, he was his daughter’s first friend, so he had to at least be a little bit nice. He just secretly hoped that he wouldn’t be her only first friend. Even looking at him had him annoyed and he didn’t know why. A gut feeling, maybe? He could see this kid by Rin’s side, holding her hand, walking her home, and it just annoyed him to no end. What was it about this kid that annoyed him so much?


End file.
